This invention relates to a device for molding articles of plastic material of the nature of raw hamburger patties with the device including transfer means in a hopper for feeding the material smoothly and without excessive working into a pressure chamber for forcing the material from this chamber into a mold opening to shape the articles after which they are removed and with the apparatus including a simplified transmission in which the operating parts are driven from a single rotating shaft so that the proper timing of the various operating parts including the transfer means, the pressure applying means and the article removing means for removing the molded articles from the mold can be easily timed to operate in their proper sequence and at their proper time.
The most pertinent prior art of which applicants are aware are U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,872 assigned to the assignee hereof which discloses a similar article removing or knockout apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,037 which discloses a device for molding shaped articles of a plastic material and which uses a cam device for a pressure cam and a mold plate operated from a single rotatable shaft.